Restricted
by AllMyBestLines
Summary: "What the hell was that Malfoy?" She asked furiously, looking at him as though she had never seen him before. "Not a word of this Granger, to anyone." He said as he took a step closer, with those words, he left her standing there, dazed as she stared after him, now finding herself alone in the restricted section. Fifth Year, but with a little Dramione mixed in.


**Hello readers! This started as a oneshot, but if this is something that some may be interested in me continuing with, please let me know! I also always love to read your feedback. Thank you for taking the time to read! Enjoy.**

Hermione peered her head around the mahogany bookshelf, her eyes narrowing upon the sign that read _The Restricted Section_. She crept forward quietly under the invisibility cloak, which she had asked to borrow from Harry before he departed for his Occlumency lesson with Professor Snape earlier this evening. She sought a book that no teacher was sure to grant her permission to have, especially as it currently stands with Umbridge, previously the High Inquisitor, and as of this morning, the newly appointed Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She continued to edge forward until she stood directly under the sign, with a deep breath, she crossed the barrier. She was currently risking her prefect position, which was already under great scrutiny with the new high inquisitorial squad in action. She felt a familiar flash of anger as she thought back to the incident with the Draco Malfoy earlier that same day, " _Oh yeah, I forgot, you're a Mudblood, Granger, so ten off for that_."

He has taken points, unfairly, and the worst of it? Umbridge would do nothing to stop him, in fact, she would surely encourage that kind of behavior from those who will do her bidding. Her fifth year had been a nightmare thus far, and it only continued to worsen. She constantly felt as if she was walking on eggshells with very moody Harry, the mounting concerns of oncoming death eater attacks kept her up at night, Sirius was facing persecution and yet, was still so reckless, there were more and more educational decrees as the days went on, and the scariest thing of all, Dumbledore was gone. The previous evening had been the night that the DA had been outed. Hermione couldn't believe how foolish she had been to write _Dumbledore's Army_ at the top of the page containing the list of names of all members of the DA.

Hermione had listened to the story over and over, as Harry found himself besieged with requests to hear his firsthand account of what had happened in Dumbledore's office no matter where he went, and according to Harry, this even included the loo.

She scanned the shelves looking for the book which she knew could prove most useful to the DA, If and when they could figure out how to reassemble. This book was rumored to tackle some of the most biggest battles between good and evil within the last few centuries, and gave detailed accounts of each step taken, and how it ultimately led those who were good to victory. it was a very dark read, but one Hermione thought might be useful in strategy, and at this point she knew she needed to take action. After all, the demonstration from the Weasley twins just earlier today had left her feeling a bit rebellious, as she had told Harry and Ron.

Coming up on a clearing in the bookshelves stood two small tables, but it was who occupied one of the seats that made her stop dead in her tracks. Her enemy of the past five years sat with his head resting on an open book he had clearly gotten lost in. The other books scattered around him seemed to be of a rather dark origin. They all looked as though they provided instruction on how to gain power and control of those around you, through some clearly unsavory methods, if the illustration on the cover of a book just to his right was any indication.

Hermione was furious, she desired to wake him up and berate him. She thought against it though as she did not have Umbridge on her side, and knew that this would be a losing battle. She decided to leave him be and focus in on her task. She must simply find the book, and exit the library before Draco Malfoy, or anyone else for that matter, finds her out of bed and in the restricted section at this hour. She edged forward, silently scanning the packed shelves for the book, finally spotting the section in which it was most likely to be. As she reached her hand around a book that looked rather promising, and went to pull it out, a second book went tumbling to the floor. She jumped as the book landed on the floor with a small thud. Turning around, she looked directly into the eyes of Draco Malfoy, who had stood up and pointed his wand in the direction in which Hermione was standing.

"Who is there?" Draco Malfoy asked in an uncharacteristically startled tone. He stepped forward around the table and reached out his hand toward Hermione, grasping around for something, anything. Hermione knew that he must suspect that it is Harry under the cloak, as Draco Malfoy has know of the cloak for quite sometime. Lowering herself to her knees, she began to crawl, attempting to sneak past him.

"I know you're there. Aren't you, Potter?" Draco asked with a small laugh, as his demeanor relaxed slightly. "How many points should I take from your house this time?"

Hermione continued to crawl, attempting to escape as Draco continued to taunt who he thought was Harry. Draco suddenly whirrled around, reached out his hand, and by a stroke of pure luck, grabbed the cloak. Hermione released a started gasp as he ripped the cloak off of her, revealing her on her knees in front of him. She looked up at him, unsure of what to do now.

"Well, you're not who I expected." He drawled, "and most certainly not on your knees." Draco said with a look of amusement overtaking him. She quickly scrambled to her feet with a look of raging indignation.

"Come now Granger, surely there are better ways to attempt to prove your worth, even for your lot?" Malfoy questioned, a smug smirk firmly in place.

"I do not owe you an explanation. I will be taking my leave now, I suggest you do the same." She said trying to sound authoritative, but failing in doing so.

"Not so fast Granger." He said as he stepped in her way, blocking her from the exit, before continuing.

"Do you not recall from earlier today? I'm a member of the high inquisitorial squad. You are out of bounds, obviously without permission, so, I'll ask once more... What are you up to Granger?" He asked with an air of supremacy about him. He looked at her, she silently glared back at him, not wanting to answer his question.

"I don't owe you anything Malfoy, not even an explanation." She said making to step around him again, with him blocking her way once more.

"I suggest you explain yourself, before I take away all of your house points, and believe me, I can and I will." He said with what would be, in any other situation and with any other person, a rather dazzling smile.

"I already had to take away ten points for being a mudblood, don't make me take any more Granger." He continued, his dazzling smile dropping, a sneer appearing in it's place.

She was shaking with anger now. After all that she had endured, she was finding that her temper was getting harder and harder to control. As of late, she felt as though she was constantly in a battle to try and keep it under control, which she thought was quite necessary as she always strived to be the levelheaded and responsible one between Harry and Ron.

She decided to say nothing, but attempted once more to push past him, which resulted in him grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her back to him.

"Get your hands off of me Malfoy." She demanded in a hushed tone, trying to keep her voice down to prevent from getting caught by a higher figure of authority.

"Not until you explain yourself Mudblood." He said, although he slightly slackened his grip on her wrist, unintentionally allowing her the room to unexpectedly draw her fist back and quickly land a punch square in the face. She let out a gasp of pain as she did so, her knuckles beginning to ache, not believing that she had just struck him and using the opportunity to attempt to squeeze past him once again. He recoiled from her brutal punch, instantly feeling his nose throb. He reached out to her and grabbed both of her arms, slamming her forward onto the table as he struggled to keep his grip on her.

"You are nothing Granger. Let's teach you some manners, before taking you to our new Headmistress." He pushed her further into the table, feeling satisfied when she wheezed as a result of being forced into a solid surface, his full body weight making it hard to breathe.

She struggled valiantly against him, pushing herself up off the table and spinning around to try and strike at him again. He regained control, by grabbing her by the upper arms, and pushing her entire body backwards onto the table, coming to stand in between her legs.

She continued to struggle against him, unsure of how to get out of this situation. Her face a shade of bright red that could rival even that of a Weasley, she was livid. To be man handled, called a mudblood, and treated as a lesser human by a boy who was simply a power hungry git was just too infuriating.

He stared down at her, and found that while standing in between her open legs, he was seeing her differently than he ever had before. His eyes were drawn lower, and he couldn't help but notice that in the midst of their struggle her skirt had risen up to expose more of her, he had never seen her in such a state. Sucking in a breath as he looked at her, he was at a loss. How did they get to this point? He would never admit it aloud, but in this moment he found her breathtaking.

"Let me go right now Malfoy." She said, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them under his scrutinizing gaze.

"No, I don't think I will just yet." He said, not knowing what had come over him. He leaned forward, shifting his grip to grasp of the side of her face with one hand, and keep her pinned with his other.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing Malfoy!?" Hermione asked incredulously, her body going rigid with shock.

"Something I will regret tomorrow." He said leaning forward and bringing his lips to hers. He kissed her with a fiery passion that he didn't even know he possessed. It was as if all of the anger he had ever felt toward her poured out of his body and into the kiss.

At first, she was frozen, but she quickly began to struggle against him, muffled protests being drowned out by the intensity of the kiss. As he proceeded to run his tongue along her bottom lip, she began to see that it was a losing battle. She was so angry, so frustrated, and so utterly bewildered by what was happening. Yet, she had never felt anything compared to what she was currently feeling, as though electricity was flowing through her.

Her only prior experience had been a short and rather sloppy kiss with Viktor the previous year, and that experience couldn't hold a candle to this one. His hand lowered from her cheek to her neck and he tightened his grip. This brought about a whole new sensation, causing her to gasp, unknowingly opening her mouth for him to further explore. He took the invitation without hesitation. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and was surprised to feel her tongue lightly playing against his own.

He had now released his grip of her arm with the other hand, meaning she was completely free to move, she could have ran far from him, hexed him, or even hit him again. However, she stayed right where she was, for reasons she couldn't explain. His other hand lowered to her small waist and gripped tightly.

He left her mouth and began to trail kisses down the side of her neck, nipping occasionally as he went lower. His hands moved to the buttons on her shirt and made short work of them. As he exposed a plain black bra, he paused, marveling at her beauty. She looked up at him, panting slightly with wide eyes as he lowered his head to the top of her breast and begin to kiss and bite once more.

She let out a traitorous moan and bit her lip to refrain from anymore noises sneaking out of her lips. His hand was now making a path down to where she lay exposed to him, his fingers gently gliding between her legs, and finally coming to rest in a place she had never been touched before. And just like that, the spell was broken. Her eyes cleared of their lust filled state, as she looked at him with a renewed look of alarm. She took both of her hands and pushed roughly against his chest, hopping down from the table as she did so.

"What the hell was that Malfoy?" She asked furiously, looking at him as though she had never seen him before. She began to quickly button the buttons on her shirt, and straighten out her school uniform.

"Not a word of this Granger." He said as he took a step closer, staring into her caramel colored eyes, and with those words, he left her standing there, dazed as she stared after him, now finding herself alone in the restricted section.

She silently picked up what she had originally come here for, the book which had clambered to the floor and started this whole mess, threw the cloak over herself, and made her way through the labyrinth of bookshelves, not believing what had just occurred.

The complications of this year seemed to disappear as she thought of only one main concern. Why had she thoroughly enjoyed kissing the boy she loathed?


End file.
